Game Lore:
(ch-29) In the game’s lore, the Book of Order and Book of Chaos were both divine objects which had been handed down since the Era of Shared Governance (873–1235). Even after five or six hundred years had passed, the legend of these two books continued to spread. Their emergence was a mystery, as well as the origins of their author. Order and Chaos represented the laws of the world. Each of the two books contained six volumes, thirty-six chapters total. These books represented two distinct and opposing powers which were scattered across the world. Legend has it that if one were to gather every page and complete the Book of Order, they would be able to revive the God of Order and gain immense power. Moreover, the owner of the Book of Order would become the Supreme Pontiff of the Righteous Faction and control all the Holy Shrines in the continent. On the opposite side of the spectrum, if one were to complete the Book of Chaos, they would gain immense destructive power and become the Ruler of Darkness, arch-nemesis of the owner of the Book of Order. The Book of Order and the Book of Chaos were both legendary existences. When the first six-chapter volume emerged, a cinematic played showing the long history of the Viridian Empire and Satreen Empire. The six chapters from the Book of Order were as follows: the Chapter of Justice, the Chapter of Honesty, the Chapter of Courage, the Chapter of Wisdom, the Chapter of Equality, and the Chapter of Freedom. These six chapters fell in the hands of six people, each of whom were experts that possessed a seat as one of the top hundred members in the Righteous faction. The owners of the Chapter of Justice, the Chapter of Courage, and the Chapter of Wisdom were respectively the first seat, the third seat, and the sixth seat. As such, the correlation between the two caused these chapters from the Book of Order to be viewed as divine existences by the public. It was correct that each of these chapters from the Book of Order possessed a powerful strength, but the caveat was that they could not be stored in a player’s personal storage. Thus, the player would be forced to carry them on person. When the owner of a chapter was killed by another player, the chapter would always drop, unless the player possessed all six chapters. (ch-31) This particular engraving was the symbol of an infamous pirate group that roamed the Sinse Sea Region during the Era of Shared Governance (873–1235). They were an endless headache for the Republic until their legislative body finally decided to act. The Republic dispatched their most elite naval forces to exterminate the pirates. The allied navy formed by the coalition of Humans, Giants, Elves, and Beastmen forced these pirates to flee for their lives. In the end, these pirates were eventually defeated. However, rumors have it that, before the war between the pirates and the Republic broke out, the pirates hid their treasures and scattered them in various locations throughout the continent. In response, the Republic decreed that ownership of the lost treasures would go to whomever finds them. As a result, countless treasure hunting groups were formed in hopes of finding lost treasure. Indeed, many of these lost treasures ended up being found during this time period. However, many remained hidden, lost within the Atlanta continent for centuries. This golden chest was one such relic left behind from the Era of Shared Governance. The historical value of this ancient chest alone would make historians lose their minds. Sulgata’s Shadow was a legendary Thief item and possessed much history behind it. Reportedly, the Lord of Sulgata, Seres Thoth, wore this piece of equipment during his reign in the Dark Era. However, when the conflict broke out, the item was shattered into three fragments. Now, it merely awaited the day when it would be restored. When all three fragments were retrieved, the powerful magical item would then finally make its reappearance in the world. '(Ch-635): ' ☀Among all the Master Classes, Magisters represented unrivaled destructive power and wide-scale domination; Champions and Sword Saints represented the pinnacle of defense and strength respectively; Shadow Dancers represented the pinnacle of speed; Guardians represented the ultimate balance with the most comprehensive strength; and Archbishops represented the pinnacle of healing. Because of their speed, Shadow Dancers were the nemesis of all casters.